stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Quando Chove/Transcrição
(O episódio começa com Garnet batendo na porta do banheiro de Steven) Garnet: Abra essa porta, Peridot! Se esse Feixe está nos pondo em perigo, tem que nos dizer o que é pra podermos detê-lo! Peridot: Não! Odeio vocês! Não vou dizer nada a vocês sobre o Feixe! Ametista: Ah, vai, diz logo! Ele é tipo... um montão de granola? Peridot: O que é granola? Pérola: Tenho certeza de que não é granola. Mas, Peridot, eu tenho certeza de que podemos chegar a algum acordo. Quem sabe fazermos uma troca. Peridot: Ah, é claro. Por que não devolvem meus realçadores de pernas e meus anexos de braços com a minha tela, meu diário e todas as minhas informações? Ah, pera aí, destruíram tudo! Então não, não acho que possamos chegar a qualquer acordo! (Elas escutam o barulho da descarga) Steven: Ok, Peridot, pode se virar agora. (Ele sai do banheiro) Desculpem por interromper o interrogatório. Garnet: Não se preocupe, Steven. Pérola: Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que Peridot vai ceder a qualquer momento! Peridot: Eu nunca vou ceder pra tipos como vocês, suas... Crystal Tolas! (Peridot ri) Pérola: Eu vou te mostrar quem é tola, sua...! (Pérola ergue seu braço, mas Garnet coloca a mão no ombro de Pérola) Garnet: Espere, Pérola, ela não vai nos ajudar em nada, vamos investigar sozinhas. Steven: Eu vou com vocês. Garnet: Lamento, Steven, precisamos que fique aqui de olho na nossa... hóspede. Steven: É mesmo? Ametista: É, e não vai deixar que ela tente nada. Pérola: Tudo bem, ela é inofensiva sem os realçadores de membros. (As Gems sobem no transportador) Peidot: Eu não sou inofensiva! Pérola: Ah, fica quieta aí! Garnet: Ah, Steven, tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso dizer! Steven: E o que é? (Garnet faz um coração com as mãos) Garnet: Eu te amo, tchau. Ametista: Até loguinho! (Steven fica envergonhado) (Steven estava na cozinha, cozinhando algo) Steven: Elas já foram, pode sair daí de dentro. Peridot: Não! Eu... gosto daqui de dentro. Steven: Então tá bem. (Steven nota que começa a chover) Nossa, agora tá chovendo mesmo. (Ele escuta um trovão. Peridot chuta a porta do banheiro e sai de dentro dele) Peridot: Está acontecendo! Steven: O quê? Peridot: O Feixe! Steven: É mesmo? Peridot: E o que mais pode estar causando esse- (Ela escuta outro trovão e se assusta, se escondendo atrás de Steven) Está batendo na Terra vindo de dentro! É isso, este é o fim do mundo...! Steven: Ah, isso é só um trovão. Peridot: O quê? Steven: É, tá tudo bem. Isso é só um trovão, sempre acontece quando chove. (Peridot não entende o que Steven disse) Você não sabe o que é chuva? Peridot: Eu não sei de nada sem a minha tela. Steven: Tá, tudo bem. Olha, finge que essa sopa é o oceano. Quando o sol aquece ele, a água evapora e vira nuvens, (Ele tira a tampa da panela, liberando vapor) como esse vapor! E quando as nuvens ficam muito pesadas, aí chove. Peridot: Então é líquido escaldante que cai do céu? Steven: Não, não, é só água. Não vai te machucar. Vem cá, vem aqui que eu vou te mostrar. (Ele vai para fora e sai correndo na chuva) Peridot: Steven, pera aí! (Ela fica com medo e Steven continua a brincar na chuva) Steven: Vem logo! Olha, eu to bem, é só água, isso é uma coisa que acontece na Terra, não é legal? (Peridot coloca a mão pra fora e a chuva atinge sua mão, ela sai da casa na praia e fica debaixo de chuva) Steven: É! Você conseguiu! Que que você acha? Não é legal? (Steven ri) Peridot: Legal. (Eles entram novamente, Steven começa a se secar e Peridot fica pensando) Steven: Foi divertido, hã? Peridot: Foi... Interessante. Steven... Steven: Uh? Peridot: Eu vou dizer uma coisa. Obrigada. Steven: Ah, pelo quê? Peridot: Por ter explicado essa coisa de chuva pra mim. Steven: Ah, sem problema. Peridot: Sim, você é uma criatura muito mais inteligente do que pensei a princípio. Steven: Isso é muito bom. Peridot: Sim, muito mais útil do que aquelas tolas. Steven, eu já me decidi! Steven: Sobre o que exatamente? Peridot: Eu decidi compartilhar informações com você. Steven: Eu sei que você usou minha escova de dentes. Peridot: Ah, não! É, usei, mas é sobre o Feixe. Steven: Você cedeu! Peridot: Eu não cedi não! Steven: Você tem que contar pras Gems, elas têm que saber disso! Peridot: Não! Eu não quero falar com elas, eu só preciso de você. (Ela coloca a mão nos ombros de Steven) Podia te mostrar agora, mas eu não tenho nada! Meus anexos de braço, meus dedos, minha tela, meu diário de bordo, tudo se foi... Mas todos os meus registros até a data 6 5 2 existem, guardados na Quinta Face do Jardim de Infância Principal. Steven: Você quer que eu te leve ao Jardim de Infância? Não sei não. Peridot: Steven, você não quer saber sobre o Feixe? Steven: Hm, tá bem. Vamos ao Jardim de Infância. (Peridot pula de alegria) Peridot: Ah, isso! Steven: Mas... Peridot: Não, um ardil! Está bem, diga as suas exigências! Steven: Você vai ter que segurar a minha mão o tempo todo. (Steven pisca para Peridot) (Os dois se transportam para o Jardim de Infância) Steven: Bem, já chegamos. Peridot: Tá bom. Ótimo, vamos lá! (Os dois saltam e caem de cara no chão) Steven: Esse lugar só piora a cada vez que eu venho aqui. Peridot: Eu sei, está tão mal administrado. Devia estar em condições bem melhores quando você emergiu. Steven: Emergi? Peridot: É, você é tipo um quartzo, né? Você deve ter sido feito aqui. Steven: Ah, eu vim do meu pai e da minha mãe. Peridot: E esses aí são rochas? Ou um outro planeta? Steven: Não. Meu pai é da Terra, (Steven levanta sua blusa, mostrando sua pedra) mas minha mãe é uma Gem. Peridot: Você é tipo um híbrido? Mas como isso é possível? Steven: A resposta pra isso é uma história que eu chamo de "A Balada de Rose e Greg". Peridot: Não me interessa, vamos logo pra sala de controle. Steven: Tem certeza que é seguro? Quando eu vim aqui tinha um monte de fusões monstros. Peridot: Sim. Eu acompanhava o progresso deles. Steven: O que são essas coisas todas? (Os dois entram na abertura que levava a Sala de Controle do Jardim de Infância) Peridot: Quando ficou claro que a Terra não era mais uma colônia viável, Homeworld decidiu usá-la para outra coisa, uma série de experiências, uma geoarma Gem. (Eles chegam a sala de controle) Steven: Ah, e você ajudou? Peridot: Negativo, não tive a sorte de estar perto pra fazer isso, mas li mais de centenas de anos de relatórios. Steven: É onde você tem que estar, né? Peridot: Sim, terei que remover esse painel e fazer alguns reparos pra restaurar a energia desta sala, então... pode devolver a minha mão agora? Steven: Tá bem, (Steven solta a mão de Peridot) mas fique onde eu possa vê-la. (Peridot toca na parede e tenta retirar a tampa do painel, ela usa toda sua força, mas não consegue) Peridot: Acabou, eu não posso te mostrar nada, vamos voltar. Steven: Será que eu posso tentar? Peridot: Vai em frente, mas não vai adiantar. (Steven consegue retirar a tampa do painel e Peridot fica surpresa) Steven: Pois aí está. Peridot: Muito bem, (Ela mexe no painel e restaura a energia) é isso aí. Não está perfeito, mas por enquanto serve. (Aparece um pedestal e Peridot tenta alcançá-lo, mas não consegue pelo pedestal ser alto) Essa não. Steven: O que foi? Peridot: É que eu não consigo alcançar o- (Steven coloca Peridot em seus ombros) Steven: Eu gosto quando você pede ajuda, sabia? Peridot: Às vezes é bom. (Ela toca no pedestal e ele fica do tamanho dela, Steven coloca-a no chão. Ela coloca a mão no pedestal, aparecendo várias imagens na sala) Peridot: São tentativas anteriores de fusão artificial. Steven: São muitos cacos de Gems. Peridot: Estávamos cultivando eles aqui mesmo, mas eram apenas protótipos para o produto final, (Aparece o holograma da Terra, com uma grande pedra no mapa) uma singular fusão artificial gigante, composta de milhões de cacos de Gems... O Feixe. Steven: Peridot, você tá dizendo que há um Gem mutante gigante do tamanho da Terra embaixo da gente bem agora? Peridot: Ah, não, quando ele se formar será muito maior do que a Terra. Bem agora está adormecido, incubando no centro da Terra, mas quando emergir e tomar sua forma física, ele vai destruir o planeta. (O holograma mostra o Feixe emergindo e destruindo a Terra, Steven fica surpreso) Os protótipos já estão emergindo, o Feixe é o próximo. Se não conseguirmos sair desse planeta, temos que deter o Feixe! Achei que seria impossível, mas agora temos uma chance. Steven: E qual é? (Peridot coloca as mãos nos ombros de Steven) Peridot: É você, Steven! (Os dois saem da Sala de Controle e voltam para a parte superior do Jardim de Infância) Agora que já sabe de tudo, podemos trabalhar. Steven: Ãh, mas como é que eu vou ajudar? Peridot: Bom, você tem as informações que precisamos sobre a Terra e seu comportamento errático. Junte isso com o meu grande conhecimento sobre o Feixe, e nós talvez possamos detê-lo. Steven: Não, Peridot, acho que você não entendeu. Só porque eu sei como as nuvens se formam, não quer dizer que eu sei como deter um mutante no centro da Terra! E além do mais, Peridot, eu só sei sobre as nuvens de chuva porque o meu pai me ensinou, só isso. Peridot: Do que você tá falando? Steven: Eu ficava com muito medo de tempestades, que nem você, aí meu pai me explicou como é que a chuva funciona, e então eu parei de ter medo de chuva. Peridot: Mas... você tem outros conhecimentos sobre como esse planeta funciona. Steven: Tenho sim, mas nenhum deles vai nos ajudar. Se queremos deter esse Feixe, vamos precisar da ajuda das Crystal Gems. Peridot: Eu já disse que não preciso delas! Me transporte logo para o banheiro ou sei lá como chamam aquilo e vamos cuidar disso! Se ficar muito difícil, então podemos chamar esse "pai" pra ajudar, não é? (Ela escuta um barulho e corre na direção de Steven) O que foi isso?! Steven: Ah, não! (Eles veem várias Gems Agrupadas) Gems Mutantes! (Steven cria sua bolha para proteger os dois) Peridot: Faça alguma coisa! Steven: Eu to fazendo alguma coisa! Peridot: Alguma coisa útil! Steven: Então vamos correr! Peridot: Por aqui! (Várias Gems Agrupadas começam a cercá-los) Steven: Não, pro outro lado! Peridot: Não, pra lá não! Steven: Vamos correr pra aquele canto! (Eles ficam sem saída) Ah, não! Peridot: Estamos encurralados! (Uma gem agrupada pula na bolha de Steven, assustando os dois) O quê? Ah! Não consegue destruí-lo? Steven: Não! Sozinho eu só consigo fazer isso! Peridot: É o fim! Estamos acabados! (A gem agrupada revela seu único olho, assustando Steven) Garnet: Aguenta aí, Steven! Steven: São as Gems! (Pérola aparece e corta uma gem agrupada com sua lança e atira em mais duas. Ametista pula em cima de três gems agrupadas. Garnet forma eletricidade e atira na gem agrupada que estava cercando Steven e Peridot) Peridot, não vamos conseguir deter essa coisa na Terra sozinhos, precisamos da ajuda das Crystal Gems. (As Gems aparecem na frente de Steven e Peridot, ele estoura sua bolha) Pérola: Steven, você está bem? Peridot: Vem pra cá, Steven. Ametista: Peridot?! Pérola: O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Garnet: Steven, disse pra você ficar de olho nela! Steven: Eu sei, mas- Peridot: E ele fez isso. (Ela olha pra Steven) Muito bem, agora me escutem suas... agh, Crystal Gems. Eu já me decidi, tenho que lhes dizer uma coisa sobre o Feixe. (O episódio acaba) en:When it Rains/Transcript Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 2ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z